Foaming pumps are known as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,530 to Uehira et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,288 to Banks; U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,050 to Ophardt and U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,840 to Ophardt. Different of these pumps suffer from various disadvantages that air needs to be drawn back into an air chamber through an elongate dispensing tube, the air is limited to being drawn back through a foam generator and that air is drawn back through an air inlet valve which does not lend itself to ease of manufacture.